Code Lyoko: Re-coded
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: Has nothing to do with the live action show Everyone thought ZANA was defeated, but they were wrong. ZANA has been freed from Lyoko and is preparing to bring the war to Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Return of ZANA

A year has passed since the Super Computer was shut down, and now it is time for school to begin once again.

"Hey guys," said Odd as he walked over to Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy as they sat at their desks in the science room.

"Hey Odd," said Ulrich as he high fived his friend and roommate.

"How was your summer?" asked Aelita.

"It was good, I taught Kiwi how to do some new tricks," said Odd as he sat down next to Ulrich.

"Alright everyone, quit down," said Ms. Hertz as she walked in.

"Today might be the first day of school, but I'm going to teach you some basic science," said Ms. Hertz. Suddenly, the lights started to turn on and off.

"What's going on?" asked Ms. Hertz.

"It can't be," said Jeremie with a worried expression. Some beakers over open flames then busted from a sudden increase in the flames.

"Hello, Lyoko Warriors," said a voice from the class computers as XANA's mark appeared on the screens.

"Not possible," said Ulrich in a low voice.

"You thought that by shutting the Super Computer down, I would be trapped; but I was freed before that happened, now this world will be mine," said XANA. The next thing they knew, everything stopped malfunctioning. Later that day in Jeremy's room, all six of the Lyoko Warriors had gathered.

"I thought XANA was gone for good," said Yumi.

"We all did, but since he's back you know what we have to do," said Jeremy with a worried expression.

"We have to start the Super Computer and go to Lyoko to see if we can find the tower he activated this morning," said William.

"I'm alright with going back, but he does not come with us," said Ulrich who was worried at what might happened to him.

"William's part of the team, Ulrich," said Yumi.

"But the first time we took him with us he fell to XANA," said Ulrich.

"He does have a point," said William who understood what Ulrich was getting at.

"Don't worry, when we brought him back from XANA's control, part of the

re-materialization made it to where he can't be controlled again," said Jeremy.

"Really?" asked a surprised William. All Jeremy did was nod his head.

"If Einstein says you're alright to go, then you can come along," said Ulrich as he held his hand out.

"I promise you that I won't let you down," said William as he shook Ulrich's hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Lyoko

"I thought we would never come back here," said Aelita as they took the elevator down to the lowest level. By the time they had reached the factory, the sun had already started to go down.

"Alright, here we are," said Jeremie as they walked over to the Super Computer. Once Jeremie through the switch on the super computer, the entire thing powered up.

"Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita, you three will be the ones to scan to Lyoko," said Jeremie as they ran back into the elevator.

"You got it, Jeremie," said Ulrich as the door opened and the three ran out to the scanners.

"Be careful in there, Aelita," said Jeremie.

"Don't worry Jeremie, haven't we always been careful?" asked Aelita before she kissed his cheek. Jeremie then re-joined the other two in the elevator, letting the others get into the scanners. After reaching the main computer, Jeremie sent the three to Lyoko.

"Alright guys, the tower is about fifteen yards south of you," said Jeremie as he looked at the screen.

"Got it, Jeremie," said Aelita as she and the others stud in the Glacier Zone.

"I did miss this," said Odd as he rode on his hover board.

"So did I," said Ulrich as he drove his motorcycle.

"Hang on guys," said Aelita as her wings vanished, letting her hide behind an ice boulder.

"What's wrong, princess?" asked Odd as he and Ulrich walked up to her.

"There's three Megatanks in front of the tower," said Aelita as she looked over the boulder and saw the black spheres.

"What, the computer's not showing any monsters in the area," said Jeremie.

"Wait, they never had marks like those," said Ulrich as he noticed six pure red ZANA marks on the sides of one tank.

"I think I got it," said Jeremie as he typed some stuff into the computer. However, what came up on his screen made him worried.

"I have to bring you guys back now, ZANA has upgraded the power of the Megatanks; and each of those marks is a blaster," said Jeremie.

"That is going to be a problem," said Odd with a worried expression.

"Once I bring you guys back I'll start working on upgrading you," said Jeremie.


	3. Chapter 3: Upgraded Warriors

After Odd and the others got back, Jeremie started to work on a new code for their designs.

"How much longer, Einstein?" asked Odd as he sat against a wall.

"Just another second; and there, you are good to go," said Jeremie as he stopped typing and turned to face them.

"Alright then, let's go," said Ulrich as they made their way to the elevator.

"Remember, it will take at least three hits to one mark, or one hit to three to defeat the Megatanks now," said Jeremie.

"Don't worry Jeremie, we'll get them," said Ulrich before the elevator door closed. Once they were back in Lyoko, the first thing the three noticed was that they were still in their old outfits.

"Jeremie, no offence, but we're still the same as before," said Odd.

"Give it a minute, the upgrades are still downloading," said Jeremie as he watched a download bar fill up. Back on Lyoko, the change in their outfits finally happened.

"I can get use to this," said Odd who's uniform had new blasters between his knuckles, and a belt with several pockets.

"I'll admit that I do fill stronger," said Ulrich who now had newer swords, some metallic cylinders on a new black belt, and a new metal gauntlet on each wrist.

"I love this, Jeremie," said Aelita who had a pair of pink wings on her back that transformed into a pink veil, she also had a ring on each ring finger.

"Alright guys, let's get them," said Ulrich. The three then ran out into the open.

"Take this!" said Odd as he blasted three arrows into one eye of a Megatank, which exploded afterwards.

"Now that's how you take down a Megatank," said Odd who was unaware of the one behind him.

"Pay attention, Odd!" said Ulrich as he stabbed three swords into an eye after jumping in front of it.

"Sorry about that," said Odd as the Megatank exploded, sending the swords back to Ulrich, who managed to catch them. One of the swords was even glowing.

"You better just be glad that I have cyber swords now," said Ulrich as the sword turned to just a handle.

"That leaves just one," said Aelita as she flew into the air and shot an energy blast from her hand followed by two pink energy beams from her rings.

"Ok, we'll stand guard while you're inside," said Odd. Aelita then walked into the tower and entered the code.

"Return to the past now," said Jeremie as he pressed a key, but nothing happened.

"Why did it not work?" asked William. A message then appeared on the screen.

"I just got a message from, Franz Hopper?!" said a surprised Jeremie.

"How is that possible, he died saving Alita," said Yumi.

"I don't know how, but it says that without ZANA's code in Lyoko, time travel can't be done," said Jeremie.

"That means everyone is going to remember what happens from now on," said William.


	4. Chapter 4: A question for Yumi

A few weeks have passed since ZANA's first attack. In this time, Jeremie has made new forms for Yumi and William. It is also now the day of the homecoming dance.

"So, tonight's the dance, have you asked anyone yet?" asked Odd as he sat on his bed with Kiwi.

"No, I haven't asked anyone," said Ulrich as he laid on his bed reading a comic.

"Well we both know who you should ask," said Odd.

"Will you drop it, I'm not going to ask her," said Ulrich as he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Odd.

"I'm going to work out in the gym," said Ulrich with a lot of anger as he slammed the door behind him.

"I might have teased him a little too much," said Odd. Later at the gym, Ulrich was doing some push-ups.

"What are you doing here, Ulrich; classes are over for the day," said Jim as he walked up.

"I wanted to get a work out so I can get something off my mind," said Ulrich as he got up off the floor.

"Let me guess, it's a problem about if you should go to the dance," said Jim.

"And if the girl I want to ask will come with me or not, it's pretty nerve racking to think what could happen," said Ulrich.

"Well you know kid, you'll never know what her answer is until you ask," said Jim.

"I thought I would never say this, but you do have a point, Jim," said Ulrich after a moment of thinking. He then took off running out of the gym, leaving Jim with a smile. A few minutes later, he came running up to Yumi at the school gate.

"Hey Yumi," said Ulrich.

"Hey, so why did you call me out here all of a sudden?" asked Yumi.

"I was wandering if you would like to go to the dance with me," said Ulrich who was still a little nervous.

"You're asking me to the dance at the last minute?" asked Yumi.

"Is that bad?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm just glad that I already had my dress," said Yumi with a smile. Ulrich's phone then started to ring.

"What's up, Jeremie?" asked Ulrich.

"A train is about to derail, and its carrying tons of nuclear waste," said Jeremie from the other side.

"We'll be there soon," said Ulrich.

"XANA strikes again," said Yumi.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble before the dance

As soon as the group arrived at the factory, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita went into Lyoko.

"I'm picking up three Creeper signals and four Hornets," said Jeremie as Ulrich and the others stud in the Forest Sector.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out," said Yumi. She now had a giant fan on her back and seven kunai on a black belt. The outfit that she had on was similar to her last one, but was solid black with pink light strips that ran all over the outfit.

"That must be it," said Ulrich as they approached a hole in the side of a hill.

"They're probably waiting for us," said Aelita.

"Wait a minute and I'll check," said Ulrich. He then used his multiplication technique to make two clones, one went through the tunnel and the other went up the hill.

"They're waiting at both points," said Ulrich as his clones came back and fused with him.

"But if we go up we won't be so easy to attack," said Yumi. The three then started up the hill. When they got to the top, they noticed the three Creepers and the four Hornets around the tower.

"Hey Yumi, how far can you through those fans?" asked Ulrich.

"Just watch," said Yumi as she grabbed two small fans and through them in opposite directions. After cutting right throw the Hornets, the fans returned to her.

"Nice," said Ulrich. The Creepers then began to fire at the hill.

"Now it's my turn," said Ulrich as he ran down the hill using Quick Speed. When he got to the Creepers, he used his cyber swords to cut right through them.

"Alright Aelita, its clear," said Ulrich. Aelita and Yumi then ran down the hill and Aelita went into the tower and deactivated it.

"Looks like we made it on time," said Ulrich with a smile to Yumi. Meanwhile, in a secret lab somewhere in the city, a man was walking up to a computer with ZANA's symbol on it.

"We need to talk, ZANA," said the man.


	6. Chapter 6: XANA's new power

As the man stud before ZANA, a video of the latest victory for the Lyoko Warriors started playing behind him.

"How come those kids keep beating your creatures, I have given you all the power you need," said the man.

"Those past fights were just a test for Lyoko," said ZANA.

"What do you mean by a test?" asked the man.

"Those were tests for my new strength, and now it's time to start my real plan," said ZANA. Suddenly, all the towers in Lyoko started to activate at the same time.

"What are you planning, ZANA?!" asked the man as several computer screens started to glow bright red.

"Mr. Donner, I thank you for the power you gave me, with it I can now activate all the towers in four of Lyoko's zones, and with all of them I can bring my creatures to this world," said ZANA. The light from the screens were now revealing a scanner that had been hidden in the room.

"You can't do this, ZANA; we had a deal to take Lyoko together," said Mr. Donner as three Kankrelats walked out of the scanners. These Kankrelats had a red color scheme and were twice the size as a normal one.

"Yes, but I'm going to break that deal right now," said ZANA. Meanwhile at the dance, Jeremie was dancing with Aelita when he heard a beeping coming from his phone.

"What's wrong, Jeremie?" asked Aelita as he stopped dancing to check the phone.

"It's an alarm I set for when a tower is activated in Lyoko," said Jeremie. When he looked at his phone, Jeremie had a worried expression.

"So where is the tower?" asked Aelita.

"It's all of them, all of the towers in the four sectors have activated," said Jeremie.

"We better get the others," said Aelita who was just as worried by this news as Jeremie was. The two then got everyone together at the front of the school.

"What do you mean all the towers are activated?!" asked Ulrich.

"Just that, they are all active," said Jeremie.

"It's because ZANA's power has grown far more powerful," said a girl with red hair and brown eyes as she walked up to them.

"Who are you?" asked Odd.

"And how do you know about ZANA?" asked William.

"I know about him because my dad's the one that freed him from Lyoko," said the girl. Before anyone could say a thing, people came running from the dance while ZANA creatures chased them.

"What are they doing here?" asked Ulrich as he and the others ran into the main school building for protection.


	7. Chapter 7: Scan to Earth

As everyone stood in the school hallway, Jim blocked the door with a trophy case and his own body.

"How are they here?" asked William as he and the others stood away from everyone else.

"ZANA's using all of the power that my dad gave him to create them; he even destroyed my dad," said the girl.

"What do you mean he destroyed your dad, and who are you anyway?" asked Jeremie.

"My name's Shasa Donner, my dad was John Donner; he worked for the guys who were after Hopper, but when he found out how strong Lyoko was he freed ZANA to try and take it over, but the virus turned on him," said the girl with a sad expression.

"So ZANA's making creatures here on Earth because of your dad?" asked Ulrich who was a little mad.

"I'm sorry for what he's done, but he made these to make sure ZANA could be beat if he lost control here on Earth," said Shasa as she opened her bag, revealing seven black computer like gauntlets.

"What are these?" asked Aelita as she picked one up.

"These are scanners that will bring your Lyoko Forms and powers here, so you can fight," said Shasa as she took one and placed it over her left wrist.

"Wait Jeremie, can we trust her?" asked Ulrich as he stopped Jeremie from taking one.

"We have no choice, we don't trust her then this world will end," said Jeremie as he and the others took out a scanner each.

"Alright, but this better work," said Ulrich as he grabbed the last one. Three Kankrelats then broke through the door and the trophy case, making Jim back away.

"What are we going to do now, daddy?" asked Sissi as she hugged her dad.

"I don't know, Sissy," said the principal with a worried expression.

"Coming through," said Odd as he ran up a wall in his Lyoko form and shot the Kankrelats in the marks with three arrows each.

"That's three down," said Odd as he fell to his feet and held up a peace sign.

"How did you do that?" asked Jim who was unaware of the Tarantula that had snuck into the classroom behind him.

"Watch your back, Jim," said Ulrich as he ran behind him and used one of his laser swords to block the Tarantula's attack.

"Take this," said Ulrich as he used his other hand to stab another laser sword into the Tarantula's head.

"And there goes a Tarantula," said Ulrich as he high fived Odd.

"How did you two do that, and where did you get those outfits?" asked the principal.

"It's a long story sir, and we have more of them to worry about," said Jeremie who was wearing a cybernetic suit with cyber glasses.

"Can you even fight in that, Einstein?" asked Odd.

"Just watch," said Jeremie as his wrist grew a small cannon and shot a Crab through one of the holes created by the Kankrelats.

"Good shot," said William who was wearing a silver outfit, a black belt. He also had a sword that was as big as his old one, but with a curved blade to it.

"Aright guys, let's go get them," said Yumi. The seven then ran out of the school, three standing guard as the others fought some creatures.

"I told you that those kids were weird," said Jim to the principal.


	8. Chapter 8: The plan revealed

As the warriors fought ZANA's creatures, the evil program was watching through security cameras.

"Since when can they fight on Earth, now my plan must go faster than I thought," said ZANA as a light shined on a tarp in the corner of the room. Meanwhile, out in the town, Yumi's parents had been cornered by some Blocks, which now had a pyramid on top of them that had four extra eyes.

"Mom, I'm scared," said Hishari.

"Everything will be fine," said Mrs. Ishiyama who was also scared as she held her daughter. One of Umi's small fans then came from down the street, destroying the Blocks.

"You all ok?" asked Yumi as she ran up.

"Yumi, what's with that outfit, and what is going on?" asked Mr. Ishiyama.

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time," said Yumi. The Scyphozoa then appeared before them.

"Not you," said Yumi who was now worried herself. Suddenly, the Scyphozoa was cut in haft by William's sword.

"No way am I going to let you hurt another person," said William as he put his sword on his right shoulder.

"Thanks for the save," said Yumi.

"You're welcome," said William with a smile.

"Watch it!" said Shasa as she shot two Hornets out of the air behind William. She was wearing hunting gear and had a cross bow with energy arrows in her hand.

"Guess we can trust you," said Yumi. Back at the school, Jeremie and the others were helping the last of the students down the secret tunnel.

"Where does this tunnel go?" asked Milly.

"This will take you to the sewers, from there we head to the factory were we fought these creatures that have been attacking us," said Jeremie.

"Ew, the sewers," said Sissi.

"Would you rather take your chance with the monsters?" asked Aelita.

"I'm going," said Sissi. Down in the sewers, Ulrich and Odd were leading the group.

"We're almost there everyone," said Ulrich as he looked over his shoulder at all of the people.

"I hope so," said Tamiya as she recorded the journey. When they got to the exit, Ulrich made sure no creatures were around and then helped everyone out.

"This way," said Odd as he led them across the bridge. When they got to the factory, they noticed a creature that had parts of all of ZANA's creatures.

"Hello, Lyoko Warriors," said the creature.

"It can't be," said Odd with a terrified expression.

"ZANA gave himself a body?" asked Ulrich who was just as terrified.

"That's right, and now it's time to destroy the supercomputer," said ZANA as he turned to face the elevator.

"You're not going anywhere," said Odd as he shot six arrows at ZANA with his blasters.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked ZANA who had no scratch on him at all.

"No way," said a surprised Odd.

"Triplicate," said Ulrich as he ran toward ZANA. The three Ulrichs then cut off ZANA's arms and one of his legs.

"Nice hit, Ulrich," said Odd.

"But a useless one," said ZANA as the limbs regrew.

"Oh man, if he can heal himself how are we to stop him?" asked Ulrich.


	9. Chapter 9: A good surprise

As ZANA looked at Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita had cot up and began to attack him from behind.

"So this is what it's like to be tickled," said ZANA. He then held out his right hand at them, creating an energy blast, which they dodged.

"That was a Megatank attack," said Aelita.

"So he has the attacks of his creatures too?" asked Jeremie with a surprised expression.

"I'm tired of fighting you, so how about I take my leave now?" said ZANA as his feet turned into a drill that started to go through the floor.

"He's getting away," said Ulrich as he ran over to the hole.

"Why does he want to get to the supercomputer so bad?" asked Odd.

"It is the only way he can get control of Sector Five now that he is out of Lyoko," said Jeremie.

"If he gets to Sector Five, the whole world will be under his control, nothing could stop him then," said Aelita.

"Then we better stop him," said Yumi as she, William, and Shasa came down the ropes.

"But we all can't go, there's only three scanners," said Odd.

"Now who ever told you that there were only three of the scanners?" asked a voice from behind them which surprised everyone.

"Dad?" asked a surprised Aelita as she turned around and found Franz Hopper standing at a wall.

"You really have grown, Aelita," said Franz.

"This has to be a trick by ZANA in order to slow us down or something," said William.

"It's no trick, when ZANA started to activate towers all over Lyoko, I was able to re-construct myself using the data that was left of mine in the core," said Franz. He then opened a secret panel in the wall.

"How did I never notice that?" asked Jeremie. When Franz pressed the button, a pulse wave went through out the entire town.

"What was that?" asked Ulrich.

"That was an EMP Pulse that I created just in case ZANA's creatures ever got on Earth, that way I could destroy them, now let's get in the elevator and I'll show you to the real scanner room," said Franz.

"What about them?" asked Shasa as she looked up at the others.

"You guys go beat that virus," said one of the students as the entire crowed cheered for them.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," said Odd who was already in the elevator.

"He's as quick as ever," said Ulrich as he and the others joined him. Once everyone was in, Franz pressed another button and the elevator started to move.


	10. Chapter 10: The truth of Lyoko

After the elevator stopped, everyone got out and found hundreds of scanners in a room that were surrounding a computer that was bigger than the one Jeremie had been using.

"I can't believe this has been here all this time," said Yumi.

"Why is this here?" asked Aelita.

"Back when I was creating Lyoko, it was supposed to be a game for people to really get into, but that's when ZANA turned from an anti-virus program into a virus," said Franz as he walked over to the computer.

"So do any of these work?" asked Jeremie.

"These ones do," said Franz as seven scanners turned on.

"There's an exact number for us," said Shasa with a surprised expression.

"I wanted to leave some room in case there were extra warriors that joined the team, so before I was locked into the core I took and got them running," said Franz.

"Good thing you did," said Ulrich with a smile.

"Then we better get ready to leave," said Odd.

"But after we get back, I want you to tell me everything about Lyoko, alright dad?" asked Aelita.

"I promise Aelita, after you get back I'll tell you everything you want to know," said Franz.

"Time to go," said William as the scanners opened. The seven then prepared to be scanned.

"To think the second time I go to Lyoko is to try and destroy ZANA once and for all," said Jeremie.

"Alright everyone, I'm beginning the scan," said Franz. When everyone finally materialized, they found that they were already in Sector Five.

"He put us directly into Sector Five?" asked a surprised Yumi.

"Don't forget that I know all of the super computer's secrets," said Franz.

"That is true since you made it," said Jeremie.

"Alright Jeremie, here's a map that will lead you directly to the center of the zone without starting the security," said Franz as he sent the map to Jeremie's cyber glasses.

"Got it, follow me guys," said Jeremie as he led the way.


	11. Chapter 11: Two ways to win

"So, we have to destroy ZANA before he can get the final code, but how do we do that?" asked Jeremie.

"The only way is to attack him all at once, which will triple the damage done to him," said Franz.

"And what if he already has the code?" asked Aelita.

"Then you have to destroy both of them, which will cause Lyoko to shut down, and you'll never come back," said Franz with a sad voice.

"Let's just hope he has not got there yet," said William.

"We'll know soon, because we're almost there," said Jeremie as he noticed a tower in the distance. When they reached the tower, they noticed a bunch of data running into it.

"You've reached the master tower, the code is in there," said Franz.

"Here he go," said Odd as they walked into the tower. As they entered the tower, the glow at the top turned pitch black.

"So, you finally showed up," said ZANA who was standing in the center of the tower with a black glow all over his body.

"I don't like the looks of this," said William.

"If you were hoping to stop me before I got the final code, then you better come up with a new plan," said ZANA as a blue code ran through his mark, turning black as it reached the top.

"Looks like we have no other choice now," said Shasa.


	12. Chapter 12: The sacrifice for Earth

As the group looked at ZANA, he took his right hand and held it out at them as if to tempt them to fight him.

"So, what are you going to do, Lyoko Warriors?" asked ZANA.

"We're going to stay and fight you; besides, we won't have a world to go back to with you around," said Ulrich.

"Then let's see what you have," said ZANA as he ran at Ulrich, ready to smash him with the hand that he had out.

"You're not going to lay a hand on my friends," said William as he as he used his sword to stop ZANA's arm.

"I knew I should have just destroyed you when I had the chance," said ZANA.

"This is for my dad," said Shasa as she started to shoot him.

"Oh please," said ZANA who was barely hurt by the shots. Suddenly, a mark appeared on his left shoulder, sending out a freezing blast of energy that froze Shasa's hands.

"What?!" asked Shasa as the weight of her frozen hands made her bend over as they hit the ground.

"Now it's your turn," said ZANA as he grabbed William's sword, sending a volt of electricity through it that shattered the whole thing while electrocuting William.

"That hurt," said William as he fell to the ground.

"This is not good, Shasa and William's weapons have been destroyed, William's hit points are also down to ten already," said Franz.

"I can't believe he broke my sword so easily," said William who was trying to get up.

"I'm surprised you could survive that, guess I'm still getting used to my new power" said ZANA with a laugh.

"What's going on everyone?" asked Franz who was worried.

"The final code has made ZANA to strong," said Ulrich.

"I can't believe he got his hands on it," said Franz.

"That's right Hopper, and soon I'll get rid of these kids that you sent after me," said ZANA who had hacked into the signal.

"That's it; Franz when I say so, hit F12, A, and B on the keyboard all at the same time," said Jeremie.

"Ok, but can I ask why?" asked Franz as he readied his hands.

"Just trust me; I also need your smoke bombs, Ulrich," said Jeremie.

"You got it," said Ulrich as he took out two smoke bombs. Jeremie then told Ulrich to go ahead and through the bombs.

"What are you up to?" asked ZANA from inside the smoke.

"Now Hopper!" said Jeremie as a blue cable shot form the smoke, hitting ZANA's mark dead in the center.

"That kid's a genius, he took and used the final code's data that was in ZANA to power them up," said Franz as he watched everyone's stats climb. Meanwhile, the smoke had dissipated, allowing ZANA to see cables that led from Jeremie to the others.

"How dare you use my power for your own," said ZANA.

"This power is not yours, it's that of Lyoko," said Jeremie. The cables then detached from everyone, causing a ZANA mark to appear where the cables had been attached.

"I stole that power fair and square, so give it back!" said ZANA with a voice that shook the whole area.

"You heard him guys, if he wants this power back then let's give it to him," said Shasa who's hands were now unfrozen. The seven then shoot ZANA with blasts of energy from all of their weapons, which were boosted by the final code.

"How can this be, there is too much power, I can't absorb it all!" said ZANA as cracks started to appear in his body.

"That's because the final code is getting a boost from the courage that we share, and that is something you could never understand," said Odd.

"I still have a portion of the final code in me, destroying me will make all of Lyoko collapse in on itself," said ZANA as more cracks appeared.

"We are ready to do anything to get rid of you," said all of the warriors.

"I was supposed to be a king!" said ZANA as he exploded sending a shock wave across all of Lyoko, deactivating the towers and creatures.

"We did it," said Aelita as they stopped their attacks.

"We beat ZANA," said Yumi as she hugged Ulrich.

"Don't get to happy, look around us," said Jeremie as he noticed that Sector Five was starting to disintegrate.

"That's faster than I thought it would be," said Odd as their path was cut off.


	13. Chapter 13: Good buy?

As Sector Five disintegrated, the warriors got into a huddle, trying to prolong their lives for however long they could.

"So this is how it ends," said Shasa.

"At least we don't have to worry about our families getting hurt by ZANA now," said William.

"That's right, but who's going to feed Kiwi?" asked Odd.

"Someone will find him along with your games," said Ulrich.

"You know what, I'm glad that I came to Lyoko, even if my life ends here," said Jeremie with a smile.

"And I'm glad to have met you guys, and everyone else," said Aelita.

"We're glad to have met you too, Aelita," said Yumi. They then closed their eyes, waiting to fall into the digital sea. However, through the darkness of their closed eyes, they noticed a light.

"What just happened?" asked Ulrich as he opened his eyes and noticed he was in the scanner.

"How did we?" asked Yumi as they walked out.

"You all were lucky, for some reason Lyoko did not collapse, it just cleansed itself of all of ZANA's data and sent you back," said Franz.

"But I thought destroying the final code would destroy Lyoko," said Odd.

"We used attacks that were powered by the final code, when it hit the part that was still in ZANA, the two hafts must have fused together and pulled him apart to escape, that's what really destroyed him," said Jeremie.

"So what do we do now?" asked Aelita.

"I leave Lyoko in your hands now, you seven will be the ones to decide its fate," said Franz.

"I have an idea," said Odd.

"I can't wait to hear this," said Ulrich.

"We do Franz's original idea, make Lyoko into a game," said Odd. The others just looked at each other and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing," said the other six.

"You would really do that?" asked Franz with a surprised expression.

"Of course, your dream was for a virtual world for people to play, so we're going to make that dream come true," said Jeremie.

"I can't thank you enough," said Franz. With that they left to tell their friends and families of their victory.


	14. Epilogue

Six years after ZANA's defeat, Lyoko went worldwide as the first virtual reality game that people could really get into. The Lyoko warriors are also helping with it and doing their own thing at the same time. Ulrich and Yumi got married and are expecting a baby girl in two months. Jeremie and Aelita are just a few months away from their wedding and are working hard on containing Lyoko's many virus walls. Odd helps Jeremie and Aelita run the game missions in Lyoko by coming up with new ideas. However, the two put Shasa in charge of him, making sure his ideas don't get him in any trouble. Lastly there is William, who has taken on the role as the main virus buster for Lyoko, protecting Sector Five anytime a new problem arrives.

The End


End file.
